From Russia, with Love
by Gimpi
Summary: Russia and Lithuania. Rated M for a reason: sex, violence, and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

From Russia With Love -- A Hetalia Hentai Story

Toris winced and rolled over. _Morning already...? _He thought and sighed pushing himself up off the bed and sitting up. He rubbed his face and slipped out of the bed. He was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt, boxers, and dress socks. He didn't quite feel safe sleeping naked like he knew many others did, though if he thought about it he'd come to the conclusion that he wasn't any safer with clothes on. He didn't like to think about it.

He pulled the clothes he was wearing off quickly and immediately got dressed tucking in his shirt and adjusting his tie. He paused in the bathroom at the mirror and combed his fingers though his hair briefly to neaten it up a bit before heading into the kitchen. Estonia was there making pancakes for everyone. Russia would most likely sleep in, but on the off chance that he woke up at a normal hour Estonia would have breakfast close at hand. Lithuania smiled and nodded at him in greeting before looking around the room for their younger 'brother.'

"Where's Latvia?" Toris inquired softly. He knew Estonia could be a little grumpy in the mornings and he didn't want to upset him. Estonia glanced around the room and shrugged as he stirred a bowl of batter.

"Probably still sleeping. He was...up late last night." He spoke quietly knowing Lithuania would understand. Ivan had, in turn, kept each of them up late with beatings and worse not allowing them to sleep until his impulses were satisfied. Toris frowned slightly and looked down at the ground nodding in acknowledgement. He then turned and headed toward the laundry room to see if there was laundry to be done. This was usually Latvia's place, but they all helped each other out when they could, and Latvia could never fold things the way Russia wanted anyway. He found a basket of unfolded laundry and set to work. He figured he would be done by the time Estonia was finished with breakfast so he could eat and help him clean up. Toris cleared his mind and started folding the clothes. Keeping his hands busy helped him keep his mind off things.

Latvia slept soundly curled up under his covers. Despite his new bruises and busted lip he had fallen asleep quickly after Russia had left. Had been exhausted and the pain was nothing compared to the need for sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he squeezed his pillow tight against him as the days first tears formed in his eyes. Toris always said things would get better, but it had been so long and things were still as bad as ever. He pushed his face into the pillow and cried quietly his sobs muffled as he clinched the fabric of the pillow case tight in his hands, his body tense all over from the emotional stress he endured. After a few moments he rolled over onto his back and exhaled, then inhaled, breathing slowly to try and calm himself. It was something Estonia had taught him and it seemed to help. He wiped at his eyes and slid out of the bed. He moved into the bathroom and started a hot shower. His dark bruises stood out from his pale skin as he examined himself in the mirror. No broken bones this time. He almost smiled before stepping into the shower. He leaned forward one hand in the wall were the spicket was letting the steaming watter pour over him for a moment before soaping up a cloth and beginning to clean himself.

Ivan hadn't quite made it to his bed the night before. He had fallen asleep in a chair in his bedroom instead, a bottle of vodka still in his hand as he groaned slightly and yawned. Maybe he had drank just a little too much. He shook his head at the idea. No such thing. He rubbed his face with his free hand and took a drink from the bottle. What had happened last night? _Some fun with little Latvia...?_ He smiled at the thought but his stomach growled as he smelled the pancakes. He stood and made his way to the dining room where Estonia was setting the table. Ivan smiled and took his seat at the head of the table before taking another sip of his vodka.

Lithuania returned to the kitchen after putting the clothing in it's place and helped Estonia bring out the food. He poured everyone's drinks as they spoke with a forced cheer laughing nervously and eating quickly, sweat formed slightly on their foreheads. Russia smiled and nodded at them eating his own food and enjoying how tense and insecure they both were. He looked around the room and checked under the table before asking where Latvia was, but just as he inquired the smaller country nearly tripped as he entered the room.

"G-good morning..." He stammered and sat down beginning to eat. Russia smiled staring at him for a moment.

"How did you sleep last night Latvia?" Ivan's eyes brightened as he looked specifically at the scabbed over split in the boy's lip. It made him happy to think that every time Latvia spoke or moved his mouth he would hurt and think of him. Latvia trembled a little seeing the look in Russia's eyes. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I-I slept f-fine t-thank you..." He stuttered and tried his best to be polite. Lithuania and Estonia were always saying he said the wrong things at the wrong times so he would try to make up for it as best he could. "I-I trust you slept well, since you drank so much." He smiled nervously as he spoke.

"Latvia!" Estonia and Lithuania said loudly in unison. _Why did the little idiot have no idea what not to say to Ivan? _Estonia thought turning a little blue. Ivan stared at Latvia for a moment as the other two expressed their grief. He turned to them without changing his expression.

"There's no need to yell. It's still early and I have a little headache..." Ivan stared blankly at the other two Baltics. Sweat broke out on their foreheads as they stammered apologies. Lithuania's stomach started to hurt already and he stopped eating. Estonia excused himself quickly and quietly collecting the empty dishes and going to the kitchen to begin cleaning everything back up.

"Eh...s-sorry Russia..." Latvia mumbled, a bead of sweat dropping from his face as he stared at Russia in fear. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He hated this life so much. Why did he always say the wrong things?

"Ah, Latvia~" Russia reached over as he spoke squeezing Latvia on his shoulder where he knew a particularly sore bruise would now be. He smiled wider. "You go get me more vodka now, da?" He squeezed the boys shoulder harder and sat his empty vodka bottle down in front of him loudly before releasing it. Latvia whimpered and the color ran from his face as his tears welled up more. He nodded trying not to actually look at Russia as he spoke before taking the empty bottle and exiting the room to retrieve Ivan a new one. Lithuania exhaled and pushed his chair away from the table before standing up and beginning to gather the other dishes. As he reached over for Latvia's plate Ivan grabbed his arm and leaned forward to speak to him.

Lithuania inhaled sharply and quickly looked up at Russia trembling as a chill ran through him.

"Lithuania~ You will come help me balance my books later today, da?" Russia smiled at him still griping his arm firmly. Lithuania never said no, but Ivan didn't see why he should let him think it was an option now. Lithuania gulped and plastered a smile on his face as beads of sweat formed. He spoke nervously trying desperately to hide his anxiety.

"O-of course I don't mind Ivan, happy to help." Toris said quickly, exhaling as Ivan released his arm. He hurried out of the room and into the kitchen helping Estonia clean in silence. He knew Russia didn't need help 'balancing his books.' Russia hardly bothered working on his economy and any math he did want done he had Estonia do for him because he assumed Estonia must be the smarter of the three due to him wearing glasses. Lithuania trembled as he dried the dishes and dropped a glass. It shattered on the floor and his finger was cut. He gasped quietly and stepped back away from the mess.

"I'm...so sorry..." He murmured as he stared down at the broken pieces. Estonia turned and looked at Lithuania for a brief moment before stepping toward him and touching his arm gently as he took a look at his finger.

"Are you alright?" He was more worried about Lithuania's mind than his finger. The little cut was nothing compared to what any one of them had been though and he was sure that alone wouldn't be a problem. "Here, lets rinse it off..." He led Toris to the sink and helped him rinse the cut before wrapping it in a clean hand towel. "Just hold this here...it'll be alright." He nodded and rubbed Toris's upper arm to reassure him before moving to clean the mess up. As he was throwing the broken pieces away Latvia came into the room crying and complaining.

"Waaah! Why me?! I hate this life so much, why must it always be like this?!" He sobbed and sniffled wiping at his face with his shirt sleeve. Estonia sighed and looked over at him. His clothing was disheveled and his hair was a mess, probably from Ivan knocking him around a bit and pushing down on his head.

"Look, just calm down..." He spoke calmly trying to neaten Latvia's hair and clothing. "Just breath, remember? Like I told you, in then out...slowly." Latvia nodded and sniffled again before closing his eyes and following Estonia's instructions, began to calm down. Lithuania stood near the sink staring blankly and murmuring.

"It'll get better...it has to. It can't stay this bad forever. It can't..." Toris muttered as his finger bled dripping onto the floor. He stared at it lost in thought. Estonia frowned slightly and moved back over to Lithuania. He wrapped the towel more tightly around his finger and hugged him with one arm patting his back.

"It'll be alright Toris...it'll be fine, just go make sure you get that patched up. I'll finish cleaning up here." Estonia said trying to comfort him. Toris was usually the one comforting the other two and reassuring them. It was slightly unnerving to see him breaking like that. Lithuania looked up from the puddle of blood and stared at Estonia for a moment before he seemed to actually wake up from his thoughts. He laughed nervously unsure of what to say.

"S-sorry about that...thank you" A bead of sweat fell from his head and he held the towel firmly swallowing hard before turning to leave for the bathroom. He bandaged the cut and and went about his daily chores. After he was finished he tried to call Poland but no one answered. He sighed and went up to his room and sat their for a little while before pulling one of Latvia's romance novels he had borrowed out if his desk drawer. He really wasn't interested in these things much, but it did help to pass the time. He continued reading for a bit and dozed off in his chair. He couldn't be sure how long he had been asleep when he awoke suddenly. The door swung violently open and Russia filled the doorway his eyes bright and a smile on his face as always. Lithuania jumped up immediately on his feet and trembling, sweat breaking out as he felt his stomach turn. He could smell the vodka from across the room, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wha-what is it Ivan? I-is something wrong?" Toris stammered wringing his hands as Ivan stepped into the room closing the door behind him. Ivan only smiled and moved closer.

"Were you sleeping Tori?" He spoke softly smiling as he touched Toris's face gently. "I wouldn't want to bother you if you were sleeping..." His smile grew wider seeing Lithuania wince at his touch.

"O-oh no, it's fine...I w-was just n-napping I was about t-to get up..." Toris said stumbling over the words as he stared up at Ivan. Russia leaned down closer to Lithuania's face and put a firm hand on his shoulder grinning as he felt Toris tremble in fear.

"Oh good~ I was just wanting to see why you hadn't come up to help me with my books is all." Ivan spoke cheerily running his other hand down Toris's neck and chest as he trembled and sweat more. He tilted his head and looked into Lithuania's eyes. "Oh I see~ You're all shaky and sweaty. You must be sick. We should play doctor, make you all better, da?" As he spoke he unbuttoned Lithuania's top three shirt buttons and loosened up his tie carefully before slowly sliding it our from around his neck. Lithuania shook more violently as he protested.

"N-no worries really Russia-san. I'm fine really! It's n-nothing." He stuttered out as Ivan continued to unbutton his shirt. His body tensed up and he gulped hoping Ivan was listening. Playing doctor was hardly any fun with Russia, he didn't use toy instruments... Russia didn't seem to be listening because he simply continued smiling and pulled his glove off with his teeth carefully running his finger tips down Lithuania's chest and abdomen. He swiftly grabbed Toris's waist firmly and spun him around leaning forward to speak into his ear quietly.

"Alright Tori...but if you aren't feeling well you'd better lie down and get some rest~" He grinned and took the tie in both hands moving it over Lithuania's face down his forehead and nose to his lips. "Open." He whispered softly in the smaller countries ear and then as Toris whimpered quietly and opened his mouth he forced the tie back and tied it behind his head. Lithuania swallowed hard again and clenched his teeth together as tears formed in his eyes. Russia wrapped his arms around Lithuania's waist and stood their holding him for a moment and feeling him shake all over. He slowly released him and took his jacket and shirt off fondly running the tip of his index finger over the scars on his back. He hoped Lithuania remembered each one as vividly as he did. He brushed Toris's hair to the side and bent his head down kissing the back of his neck tenderly as he wrapped his arms around him again. He ran his hands down his chest to the top of his pants unbuttoning and unzipping them slowly still kissing at his neck sucking here and there. Lithuania blushed brightly and tears ran down his face as he felt Ivan's hand slip inside his pants rubbing at him. He wanted to fight so badly, to prove that this wasn't what he wanted if nothing else...but it upset Ivan to fight him, and it always hurt so much more when he was upset.

_He's being so gentle so far, maybe he'll just want me to lay down with him... _Lithuania thought hopefully but he let out a small gasp and blushed deeper as Russia slipped his hand inside his boxers touching his bare skin. He felt himself grow hotter all over and even harder there. He clenched his teeth together again as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. _Please don't... _He prayed squeezing his eyes shut and wishing he could at least beg Ivan not to. Ivan grinned as he felt Lithuania's member become harder under his fingers. He slid his hand out and grabbed a handful of the boys hair, pulling his head back and to the side so that he could look down into his eyes.

"You should finish getting undressed, da?" Russia smiled and let go of the smaller countries hair stepping back to watch him shake as he pulled of the rest of his clothing. Ivan slipped his coat off and laid it in a chair before pulling his other glove off with his teeth and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. He sat the glove down on his coat and stepped back toward Lithuania who was facing him now, shaking visably.

"Aw, are you cold Tori?" He said softly wrapping his arms around the boy tightly holding him. It was a joy to hear him whimper and feel him tremble, but there was more joy to be had. Russia pulled his arms out from around Toris and ran a finger over his lips. He smiled a pulled Lithuania around sitting down on the bed before pulling Toris closer. He held him there awkwardly pulled against his chest as he caressed his face and stroked his hair.

"Shhh..." Russia cooed. "I know how to warm you up, da?" Ivan grinned and pushed the boy onto his nees holding his face in his hands as he smiled down at him. He ran his hands back over Toris's face and head finding the knot he had tied in the tie and slowly untied it. Toris was shivering even more and his stomach was actally acheing from dread. Russia could tell how miserable he was and he smiled letting the tie drop to the ground. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against Lithuania's forehead firmly before sitting back up strait and undoing his own pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania was slightly relieved when Ivan slid the tie out of his mouth but he gasped and a look of dread passed over his features as he saw what his intentions were.

"I-Ivan please I...eh don't you think that, uh please Ivan don't do this..." Lithuania stammered trying to find the right words and trying to move so that he could back away. Russia was still in arms reach though and it'd make him so angry if he tried to get away...he just knew it. Nothing they ever said helped anything really anyway. Coming up with something that would make Ivan even pause was rare. Estonia was better at it than either of the others, which is why Russia often had him gaged the entire time. "Please Ivan do--" He started to repeat but Ivan had pushed his head down, his mouth now around Ivan's cock. Hot tears fell from Toris's eyes and he whimpered.

"Shhh~" Ivan smiled down at Toris caressing his head before pushing it down further gently forcing more of himself into Lithuania's mouth. His eye lids lowered slightly and his smile widened as he felt Lithuania's hot mouth move on him. Toris shook all over and sniffled slightly as he complied with Ivan's wishes beginning to move his head up and down the larger countries shaft in a rhythmic motion, moving in time with the Ivan's hand pushing at his head. Russia continued to smile. He laced his fingers into Lithuania's hair taking hold of it firmly and pushing him down further.

"Ahh..." A small sound escaped Russia's lips as he tilted his head back staring up at the ceiling feeling Toris's tongue play at his tip and hole exciting him further. He felt the boy tremble again and he looked down to see him digging his nails into his own legs making his hands into little trembling fists as he continued to take Ivan into him, sucking him in deeper and deeper. A light blush formed on Ivan's face as he felt his head pushing at the back of Lithuania's throat. He bit his lip and pushed faster letting it continue for a few moments before his breathing quickened and felt he was getting too close. He then pulled Lithuania's head away and looked into his eyes smiling at his apparent anxiety.

Lithuania's face was wet with tears and his own saliva, still flushed slightly from earlier as he stared up at Ivan. His mouth hung open from the act he was committing and Ivan clenched his hair firmly in his hand keeping him still while he traced his finger slowly over Toris's lips.

"Up." Ivan spoke quickly standing and half pulling Toris up by his hair. He untwinned his fingers from Toris's brown locks and held his head in his hands leaning down to stare into the boys bright green eyes as he felt him tremble and break out in a cold sweat.

"There there..." He caressed smaller boy gently running his fingers though his hair and leaning forward to push his lips lightly against his. Lithuania trembled all over and turned pale. He would have fallen if he hadn't balanced himself by putting his hands on Ivan's chest. Toris swallowed hard as Ivan pulled away from the kiss sliding his strong hands down to rest on the petite boys hips. Ivan grinned and nearly picked Toris up as he moved him over and sat him on the bed. He watched Lithuania crawl into the bed completely and stare back at him with his fearful eyes, eyes even brighter now as they filled with unshod tears. Russia smiled at him in an almost kind way before removing his pants and shirt. He sat them down beside his other clothing and reached into one of the coat pockets pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"On your stomach, Tori." He said turning back to Lithuania who obeyed before he realized what Russia had in his hand. Upon seeing them he inhaled sharply and started to try and protest but Ivan quickly pressed a finger against his lips and hushed him as he sat the key on the nightstand. Russia climbed easily onto the bed and pulled one of Lithuania's hands up over his head securing one hand cuff to his wrist. He reached for Toris's other hand only to have him resist and pull it back out of reach.

"Please! Please don't Ivan...hnnn..." Toris spoke crying and futilely struggling as he tried to postpone what he knew was inevitable. Russia smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Silly Tori, you know how this works, da?" He calmly let the words fall from his mouth as he forced Lithuania's other hand up over his head and made certain that both hands were in the cuffs and secured to the bed. Lithuania forced his face into the mattress and sobbed quietly trembling violently. Russia smiled down at him and rubbed his back gently running his hand up and down it. "Come on now...cheer up. We haven't even started yet really~" Russia said grinning cruelly before giving Toris a light slap on the ass and standing up. He made his way over to the chair that held his clothing and removed the belt from his pants. Ivan paused a moment as if debating before feeling around in his coat pockets for a flask that contained vodka. He turned and walked casually back over to the bed setting the belt down on the nightstand and unscrewing the lid of the flask.

Ivan took a long drink and replaced the lid without giving any to Lithuania. It was bad enough that Latvia's pain was often dulled by how drunk he was, he didn't want that sort of thing to develop as a habit for Lithuania, though it was fun to get him hopelessly drunk every once in a while. He sat the flask down and took the belt from the nightstand. Toris turned his head looking up at Russia swallowing hard and trying to calm his breathing in preparation for what he knew was coming.

"Why do you still fight?" Russia asked and doubled the belt over it's self, pushing the ends together before pulling them apart quickly to make a loud snapping noise which forced Toris to jump. He grinned and ran the belt gently over Lithuania's bear skin as he spoke. "It's just I don't understand Tori... You cry and beg like the other little ones but...it makes you feel good when I take what I want, da?" Lithuania blushed again the color that had faded now returned even brighter than before. He felt tears coming again as he hid his face. He had suspected it himself but always pushed the idea from his mind. He didn't want to admit it Russia or anyone else, especially himself. At the same time he knew he didn't hate Russia for all of the horrible things he had done to him and the others...

"It's alright Tori, you and me, we don't 'ave to talk, do we?" Russia smiled patting Lithuania's back with his unoccupied hand before grinning widely and bringing the belt down hard and fast on the backs of Toris's legs.

"Ahh!!" Toris called out as he was struck. He was almost relieved. The rush of pain interrupted his train of thought, and he didn't want to go where it was taking him. He panicked as Russia paused after only the first hit. He opened his eyes and looked for him but he had moved. It wasn't only the excitement of the pain he longed for but the escape from his thoughts, from everything. He needed so badly to stay away from those thoughts...to keep from thinking how good it would feel to just let go and give in completely. Just as he was starting to get dragged down that path in his mind once more, he heard a slap and felt the sharp stinging pain of the belt against his legs. Then again and again he felt it and screamed and cried as Ivan continued to beat him, the hits moving up over his back covering him in swollen red whelps.

Ivan paused again when he had covered Toris well and bit his lip. He caught his hand moving toward his throbbing crotch and took a deep breath clenching his fist and trying to hold off longer. Every time he heard Toris scream as he squirmed and struggled and tried to escape from a pain he caused and control... it was as though a flood pleasure washed over his entire body. He smiled and tried to control his breathing as he stepped toward the bed running his hand down Lithuania's back feeling the heat radiating from the swollen red-pink marks that he had just made. Toris whimpered and sobbed tyring to wring his hands free and twist his body away from Ivan's stinging touch. Ivan smiled at his attempts and pressed his hand down harder on the small of the boys back as he bent down and ran his tongue along his spine up to his shoulder blades.

"Hnn..." Toris trembled as a chill ran through his body in spite of how hot he was, in spite of how hard he had become and the fluid that was leaking from his tip. He swallowed hard again and tried to calm his heavy breathing. Ivan smiled still bent down, his mouth just barely parted from Toris's skin. Toris could feel his breath as he moved his body uneasily fidgeting with his hands and feet. The desire he felt was unbearable. He felt Ivan's mouth sucking at his back here and there, his hot tongue running along his ribs.

"Ahhh..." A quiet moan escaped from Lithuania's lips and he immediately closed his mouth tight to keep it from happening again he bit his lip hard as he squirmed under Ivan's touch. Ivan grinned wider and dropped the belt on the ground. He ran a one of his hands down Lithuania's back softly, barely touching him as he moved it down to his ass and cupped it squeezing gently as he kissed and bit at Toris's back. Another moan escaped from Lithuania's mouth, this time louder. It was too much, he couldn't take it any more. He felt one of Russia's fingers run down between his cheeks and move in gentle circles over his hole pushing it gently then harder and harder making it open more and more as it was teased. _Oh god..._ Lithuania gasped and he was so close to begging Ivan when he felt Ivan's finger move away.

There was a moment of silence and he could not hear Ivan at all and he panicked trying to turn his head to see where Ivan was. Then he felt Ivan on him. Ivan's warm body lying on top of his making Toris throb harder as he agitated the new stripes he had given him. Ivan smiled and nuzzled his face against the back of Toris's neck kissing it tenderly as before. He moved getting up on his hands and knees bending down to kiss behind Toris's ear and sucking on his earlobe taking his time before sitting back on his knees and grabbing Toris by the hips.

"Un--" Toris complied as he was pulled upward and lifted himself up as best he could into his knees, his head pushed down into the mattress. He felt himself so exposed and felt Russia taking advantage of it, running more fingers in between his cheeks and teasing his hole with them before taking his cock in hand and rubbing at the entrance with his head. Ivan's head rubbed and leaked onto the hole as Lithuania squirmed and whimpered unable to hide his desire. Russia pushed gently letting his head sink just inside the hole before dropping his hand from his cock and taking Lithuania by the hips. Toris moaned again and Russia bit his own lip trying to keep himself from doing the same. He pushed harder, his member moving deeper and deeper and he heard Lithuania gasp and tremble. He smiled and held the smaller boys hips tightly pushing himself all the way in before beginning to pull out and then continuing with the familiar motions. He continued, filling Lithuania again and again as brunette moaned and trembled beneath him.

Russia leaned forward letting one of his hands drop from Lithuania's hip and run down the front of his leg as he continued to pump in and out. He moved the hand back up feeling Toris's inner thigh as it approached his hard throbbing cock. Russia smiled wider and quickened his pace as he felt the heat there. He wrapped his hand around it carefully and heard Toris moan as he watched him pull hard at the cuffs.

"Mmm..." Ivan licked his lips and grinned pushing himself into Toris again and again as he began to pull at the other man's cock. He felt the liquids leaking from Lithuania's tip and rubbed at the hole with his thumb as he continued. Ivan could feel himself getting closer and closer to coming and he felt a shiver of pleasure as he plunged into Toris again a bright blush coloring his face. Toris moaned helplessly nearly screaming at times as he felt Ivan stimulating him so much...so much. He shook all over and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ahhh!!" He called out feeling the hot cum begin to spurt out of him and onto the soft sheet below, some of it getting on Ivan's fingers as he continued to work him up and down all the while consistently pounding his hard member deep into him.

Russia bit his tongue and dug his nails into Lithuania's hip as he shoved his cock deep into his ass. He gasped and trembled in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut, feeling his own hot seed pump out of his member and deep into Toris. He remained in him bending down and wrapping his arms around Toris's waist, holding him as he gasped for air. He slowed his breathing and tried to calm the little twitches here and there. He finally pulled out slowly and patted Toris gently on the ass letting him lie back down.

"Good Tori..." Ivan smiled sleepily as he lay on top of Lithuania and patted his head fondly. They were both covered in a fine layer of sweat and Toris was still breathing a little fast as he cried silently sniffing every now and then. After a few moments Russia reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the key undoing the cuffs and setting them back on the nightstand with the key. Toris whipped at his face with his hands but soon gave up as he continued to cry curling up on his side. Russia curled up around him and caressed the smaller man's head gently before wrapping his arm around him and nuzzling his face into his hair smiling with satisfaction.

**EDIT: Author's notes**

**This being my first time writing any fanfiction, I am completely open to criticism. My dear friend, after reading this, has told me that I write like a German lol, listing the events like I'm giving a report. Of course my response was that I didn't think it was terribly important for the reader to know much else, like what kind of table they ate at or how Russian-style pancakes taste (not that I would know to be honest...) but we came to a compromise. I'm going to be using more descriptive language in the next chapter and you all tell me what you think. If you like that better I'll continue with it. I won't be revising the first two chapters since I really don't see anything wrong with them. (Except that I did notice I used "their" instead of "there" at some point and that will have to be corrected.) In any case I should have the next chapter up in a few days. If I update these first two chapters any further you can rest assured that it's only due to minor grammatical mistakes I missed earlier and no important changes will have been made. **

**Thanks for reading and feel free to drop me a line if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

Toris tried to blink away the fog from his vision as he woke. Ivan was still curled around him, he could feel the larger man's breath on his neck and as he tired to pull away just a little he could feel the stinging from the night before all along the back of his body. He winced and Ivan must have felt the little jerk because he scooted closer again squeezing Toris against him with his strong arm.

In that moment Toris felt the hopelessness of his situation. Ivan would never let him go and he would never be able to escape or fight back in any meaningful way. His body tensed and he bit his curled index finger as he started to cry. He sniffled and shook in Ivan's sleeping grip breathing deep shaky breaths, careful to stay as quiet as he could before finally calming himself and falling back into a restless sleep, still so exhausted from everything.

Ivan's deep amethyst eyes opened wide in a split second and they seemed to brighten as a smile spread across his face. He looked side long at the smaller man he lay against wondering briefly if he was awake or not before deciding it didn't matter.

Toris' eyes fluttered open still in the haze of sleep as he felt the man behind him move quickly...too quickly. Lithuania knew in that split second that something was going to happen but he didn't know what until he felt the slam of the larger countries foot against his back hurling him out of the bed.

"Ahhhargh--!" He was flung into the sturdy wooden nightstand that had long stood beside his bed, his face making contact with the surface before he slid to the floor. He got to his hands and knees ignoring the unforgiving cold of the wooden floor, sobbing and crying out as he held his hand up to his bleeding nose and lip.

"Good morning Tori~" He heard the familiar child-like voice mummer behind him before he felt his head being jerked up and back by his hair so that he sat back in his knees. He gasped and looked up to see the smiling man lean forward. He felt the worn leather of Ivan's belt close around his neck tightening until it cut off his air. He grasped helplessly at the belt, his mouth open in a breathless gasp as Ivan pulled the belt harder. Russia towered over him, only his cruel child-like smile visible.

"Time to get up~" He said in a cheerful tone pulling Toris upward with the belt that cut into his neck. He pulled the boy over and pushed him forward onto the bed pulling the belt away, setting it on the nightstand before moving to get dressed quickly.

Toris clung to the sheets and coughed gasping hungrily for air. He pulled at the sheets with his balled fists breathing heavily. His blood dripped from his nose, mouth and chin down onto the white sheets below, contrasting them with bright crimson. The vibrant red darkening as Lithuania bent over the stark whiteness of the cotton for a long moment, allowing the blood to pool while he trembled all over and tried to catch his breath. He panted and slowly slid down onto his knees still facing the bed falling weakly back onto them as he sat starring at the blood on the sheets his eyes half shut watching it seep in and spread. He felt a gloved hand tilt his head backward and he could see that Ivan was fully dressed now. The deep lilac of the mans eye's was starring down at Toris intensely. Toris' own eyes shown brightly with fear and anxiety, the the beautiful emeralds glistening as new tears formed and rolled down his cheeks. The gloved hands moved carefully holding the brunettes head in his hands as Ivan smiled down at him.

"You had a good sleep, da?" The question nearly a whisper as Ivan caressed the younger man's cheek so very gently. Toris sniffed involuntarily wincing at the pain it brought and coughed as the blood drained into his throat, swallowing hard before he nodded up at the silvery-blond smiling down at him. The gloved hands moved down his neck letting the brunette's head tilt forward again, the finger tips pressing harder as they moved down his back reminding Toris of the stinging marks that had been made the night before. Toris winced, but just that, because the ache of his face and neck out weighed the stinging the fingertips brought by quite a bit.

Ivan gripped the small waist in his hands and pulled Toris up to his feet leaning down to run his hot tongue along the smaller mans back. The light-haired man smiled almost proudly as a shiver ran up Toris' spine. The purple eyes flashed brighter as he took his right middle finger into his mouth tasting the leather as he covered it with saliva. He then pushed Toris forward so that he braced himself on the bed, his little fists clenching the sheets tightly. He pushed Lithuania's feet further apart and the petite man just shivered and balanced himself, clenching his teeth together. As his left hand pulled at his favorite's left cheek he ran the tip of his right middle finger down from the top of the split, trailing his saliva down the crevice until he found the entrance.

"How does it feel Tori?" He breathed leaning forward so that his mouth was close to the other's ear. He pushed at the abused orifice gently at first, wiggling his wet-gloved fingertip around just outside and pushing at it to feel how much resistance was being found. He grinned and forced the finger deep into Toris' most private place violently and without warning. Toris gasped and let out a small surprised yelp leaning forward more against the bed as fresh tears formed in his eyes. "How does it feel to know that every part of you belongs to me? Every...last...bit of you." Ivan spoke grinning sadistically, pumping the finger in and out of the point of invasion to punctuate his point, knowing that the man would be considerably sore after what he had been a part of the night before.

Toris whimpered in response, biting his lip either in spite of or because of the pain and causing it to bleed more. He trembled from the cool temperature of the room and the rough pain of the finger which Russia was swirling around inside him. Russia's child-like expression returned to his face as he removed the finger and grabbed Toris pulling him up strait to wrap his arms around the smaller nation's waist, pulling him tight against him and resting his head on top of the others.

"What's the matter Tori? Is it the glove hm? That's it. You like feeling my skin better, da?" The large man spoke almost entirely to himself as he held and caressed Toris, not expecting anything but whimpering and quiet crying from the other man, which is all he received. He released him and stepped backward only long enough to remove his gloves and toss them onto the ground. He pushed the Lithuanian forward onto the bed again feeling up his back. Toris' breath quickened as he felt the other man's hands move over him in a gentle warm motion. He exhaled with relief feeling the soft warmth move down his arms to his numb fingers as he relaxed his upper body into the familiar sheets of the bed. It felt so good and he was so tired... Toris started to drift off to the safe haven of a dreamless sleep when the warmth disappeared. Russia had stepped away from him.

Ivan's eyes became distant and his smile dropped. He moved and sat on the end corner of the small oak bed hugging himself and sighing quietly as he gazed out the window. The snow fell in huge beautiful flakes and the frost crept up the window panes. Lithuania watched him, curious, concerned, slightly confused and wondering what the larger nation would do next. Ivan turned back to Lithuania. His expression showed an overwhelming sadness and tears welled in his eyes threatening to fall at a moments notice as he stared at his favorite Baltic. "Tori..." He spoke in the quietest mournful tone as though he were loosing the most precious possession and was hopeless to get it back.

Lithuania was taken aback. He always was when this change came over Ivan seemingly without provocation. Usually he was just sad about his children, or complaining that something was unfair or that he didn't like the cold. This time was no different, Toris knew, but just like every other time the Baltic's heart ached for the larger country in spite of all the horrors Ivan had put him through again and again. He scrambled up off the bed and exhaled, moving to sit beside other. He tilted his head up to look into Ivan's face, his own face still bleeding, still covered with blood that was beginning to dry.

"What is it...?" The brunette asked softly, carefully. He truly did want to help and in so many ways he wanted to make Ivan happy. He had questioned himself several times about this unwavering desire to please Russia. He knew in the beginning he had hated Ivan. Hated him so much and wanted to kill him, to destroy everything Russian and leave the world with no proof that the large country had ever existed. The hate had softened through the years, through pain and forced submission that he all too soon became accustomed to.

Is that why he wanted to make Ivan happy? He wondered briefly. Because he was conditioned to it? The same way he was conditioned to follow the larger man's orders immediately and without question... Some how Toris couldn't accept this as true. His concern was sincere, the sympathy he felt was true, but why did he feel so? He tried to wipe some of the blood away from his face but it was in vain. He felt slightly dizzy from the blood loss and felt that his throat was terribly bruised by the belt and sore on the inside, worn ragged from the night before...but all he could think of was comforting the monster that had harmed him to begin with.

"Why does it have to get so cold in the winter?" Russia said helplessly, his tears welling up more and then falling down his cheeks which were colored a light pink, complimenting his scarf of the same shade. Russia reached up for the scarf pushing it up over his face more and bending his head lower as he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered like a child wanting to hide that he was crying. Toris couldn't help but think how beautiful Russia was at that moment and his heart raced. His breath was caught briefly before smiling kindly and reaching over and softly touching Ivan's head. Toris was the only one Ivan ever let see him cry.

"It has to get cold in the winter so that it can get warm again in the spring..." Toris spoke softly and quietly leaning down closer to Ivan. He felt the silky soft texture of the silvery-sandy blond hair that belonged to the over-grown child sitting beside him. He leaned toward Russia with the rest of his body, putting his other arm around him in a comforting gesture. For whatever reason the illogical phrase always worked when the larger country was distraught about the cold. Lithuania knew that there were parts of Russia that were always cold no matter what time of year it was, but any more logical response was only followed by a tantrum and arguing that it wasn't fair by the upset party. Russia smiled and released his scarf to wrap his arms around the small waist of the Lithuanian.

"Da." Ivan spoke as quietly as Toris had turning his face to nuzzle into the soft warm brown hair of the smaller man. He felt something uncomfortable and sticky against his neck and pulled back touching his neck and looking at his hand to find it colored red with Toris' blood. Russia smiled over at the man. Toris was pale beyond belief and the blood that came from his nose and mouth had poured down his face and neck to his chest and was now smeared about after pressing against Russia's coat. Russia couldn't help but think the red contrasted with the boys bright green eyes in such a marvelous way and he smiled wider at that thought before touching Toris' face again, moving his finger tips down the side of his neck, trailing the blood over clean, bare skin.

Ivan leaned in closer to the boy who seemed to be confused, his eyes not as bright as they had been as he wobbled slightly and Russia knew he would pass out soon. Keeping one arm firmly around Lithuania's waist he moved his free hand back up to support the boys head and steady his wobbling as he leaned forward again, this time claiming the smaller man's slightly parted lips, sliding his tongue out to feel them with it's tip and taste the metallic salty-sweet liquid that had, only a short while ago, been moving through out the Lithuanian's body.

**Authors notes: Well I tried to be more descriptive anyway... :| I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and feel free to review because I really want to hear what you think. Next chapter I may switch things over to Russia's perspective more strictly but I'm not certain yet. I promise I'll get to the other pairings eventually, even if this thing ends up a hundred chapters long. DX **

**Also: I'll likely be doing a short PrussiaXLudwig story before I do the next chapter so don't be surprised if it takes just a little longer for me to get you the next installment. C:**


	4. Chapter 4

Latvia looked up from the book he was reading, a look of apprehension easily visible on his face as he stared at the sleeping brunette on the bed across from him. The boy sighed and marked his page deciding there was no use in reading the first half of the same paragraph for the sixth time, so he would just wait until he could focus his attention better. He fidgeted in his seat and bit at his lip before deciding it would be best to stay still to keep from bothering Toris as he slept. Latvia stared at the cover of the romance novel wondering vaguely why he was so worried. Lithuania didn't look all that bad really...and the doctor who had come said that he would be fine with proper rest. All the same Latvia couldn't help but feel even more nervous than usual when something like this happened to either of the older Baltics.

It had only been a day since the incident had occurred and Toris had been taking full advantage of the opportunity to rest without Russia terrorizing him constantly, only speaking enough to insist to the doctor that he had fallen getting out of bed the morning before. Of course the doctor didn't believe it. The patients plethora of scars and the bruising around his neck--not to mention the doctors many calls to visit the household--were more than enough to make it obvious that this wasn't simply a house full of ridiculously clumsy and careless people. None the less he simply sighed and treated them as best he could. After all, it wasn't as though these were normal humans.

Latvia gasped and tensed up as the door slammed open and Russia half stumbled into the room, obviously quite drunk. It seemed he did that more when he hurt one of them...but was it even possible for him to drink more? Latvia trembled as the tall man came toward him teetering slightly and chuckling a bit between hic-ups.

"You can go~ I vill watch o'er Toris for now, da?" Ivan slurred patting Latvia on the shoulder and causing him to be jostled around in his seat. The small boy nodded immediately and made his way out of the room as quickly as he could without running, shutting the door carefully behind him. Ivan stumbled another step toward the bed before half falling in his attempt to kneel beside it. Toris tensed visibly without opening his eyes before quickly forcing himself to relax so that he could continue to pretend that he was asleep. Russia crossed his arms on the bed and lay his head on them smiling sleepily at his favorite Baltic.

"Tori~ 'ou have'ta wake up and play with me soon, da?" Ivan wispered nudgeing the seemingly unconscious man with his finger. Gaining no response the larger man got up clumbsily and climbed into the bed fully clothed, snuggleing up to the brunette.

"E'tonia's not as fun as you are 'ou know?" The Russian continued to whisper, the alcohol he had consumed altering his speech as he slipped a hand under the blankets. Toris tried to go over his options logically before deciding what to do. He could feel Ivan's hand on him now, rubbing his stomach and was sure that Ivan knew he wasn't THAT heavy a sleeper... All things considered he knew he couldn't lay there and let Russia do whatever he was thinking of doing, could he...? No, he finally decided and let his eyes open.

"I-Ivan...?" He spoke quietly and swallowed hard hoping Russia didn't know he was awake the whole time.

"Da." The drunken country smiled wider and hugged Toris firmly in his arms, his head pushed against his chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. Lithuania cringed slightly, more out of fear than anything else, before slowly exhaleing and trying to relax. He didn't have long to attempt this however, as Russia shifted on top of him, moving up to push his mouth against his, sucking on his bottom lip lazily. Toris was hardly affected by the taste of the vodka, as far as he was concerned it was simply the way Russia tasted for as long as he had known it... Ivan pulled away and looked down at the smaller man sleepily before yawning loudly.

"Hnnn~ Tori will read to me, da?" Ivan smiled widely before backing off of the smaller man and sitting on the lower end of the bed. Toris sat up and stared at him for a moment.

"Of course..." He said and smiled wearily as he watched Russia clumsily pull at his scarf and coat buttons. Toris exhaled smiling wider. Relieved that this seemed to be Russia's only request for the evening he slid out of bed and moved to his desk where he found one of Russia's favorite story books and turned to climb back into the bed. At one point Latvia had misplaced their original copy...after that night Estonia and Lithuania had agreed to make sure there was always a copy close at hand. Lithuania climbed into the bed again and helped Russia get at least comfortably undressed before reading the story to him. The larger nation fell asleep a little less than halfway through. Toris smiled slightly and reached over to switch off the lamp.

"Goodnight..." he murmered softly before closeing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The brunette was awakened in the night by a dream...or nightmare...or memory...or perhaps something in between all of these. He gasped for breath and felt his chest tightened with the fear of the images that had haunted his sleep. He was sitting up in the bed now, his body covered in sweat as his hands rubbed reassuringly at the long-faded scars on his wrists. _Only a dream...that's all...just a dream... _he thought trying to calm his breathing. He glanced down at the sleeping bulk beside him and trembled.

"Just a dream..." Toris murmured quietly as though saying it out loud would reassure him that the vivid images and feelings had not been real. He sighed shakily and slipped out of the bed carefully to make his way to the bathroom. He stared in the mirror for a long moment and poked tentatively at the bruises on his face before wetting is hands and splashing the uninjured parts of his face. The still trembling nation sighed at his reflection. Had he really fallen so far? His face still swollen and bruised badly, his eyes looked sunken and the glimmer of the emerald color seemed to have faded from what it was in years before. The thin, pale, inexcusably _weak _body that he now possessed couldn't possibly be the same one that had carried him though so many battles with Poland at his side. _Poland..._ He sighed heavily at the thought and patted the dripping water off his face and hands.

"Tori~" Russia's voice from behind made him jump with fierce surprise. He hadn't heard any foot steps had he? Then again...he knew more than anyone that Russia could be very subtle when he wanted to be.

"Ivan--" Toris started but was cut off by Russia as the larger man entered the room.

"Why are you awake?" Russia spoke with concern that made Lithuania wonder at it's authenticity.

"I...just came to use the bathroom..." He forced out as he turned around completely, the larger country stepping even closer to him now. Ivan didn't seem to be very interested in what he had to say though, as he simply smiled and swept a few stray strands of hair out of the shorter country's face.

"Do you remember when I first got you? How you used to fight so much?" Russia had leaned down a bit and was whispering into Toris' ear as he played at his shirt collar pointedly, as though it consumed all of his attention. Toris didn't answer. He only trembled and swallowed hard. He didn't want to remember. He knew such had to be off limits to his conscious mind if he wanted to maintain any sort of sanity... He'd tried so hard over the years not to think of the way things had been, to push the memories from his mind that now even as it was inquired about he only felt a twinge of fear run through him and shadows of nightmare-like images.

Ivan backed away slightly so that his purple eyes showed directly into Toris' own green. He smiled wider and caressed the shorter man's face before running his hands down his chest until they reached his waist where he stepped forward again letting his hands rest softly on the brunette's hips as he spoke.

"I had a dream about it earlier~" He breathed into Lithuania's ear before letting his lips run up and down the sensitive skin there, pausing to kiss at the little space just behind the other man's ear.

*****

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Sorry I've been absent so long!! I've only written this little bit of nonsense because I had a few hours on the computer alone and I felt bad that I've neglected this. I think instead of having this particular story be horribly long I'll just have a series of different stories for each Russia pairing? Tell me if you all like the idea and what Russia pairings are your favorites!! Hopefully I'll be on more often but I can't guarantee anything since my laptop is out of order so to speak. DX In any case I hope you're all doing well and that you like this new installment...I don't like it much because it doesn't have enough smut or violence for my taste really and I think it's too short? lol I believe next chapter I'll start to materialize some good stuff about how they met and when Russia came to own Lithuania. **

**Til then, take care~**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay~ Flash back time! We finally get to see Liet before he was reduced to the trembling little mess he is now. :3

Since Russia's age is "unknown" and he really wasn't known as anything with "Russia" in it until 1547 or so I made him younger than Toris. Also, part of what became Russia once belonged to the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth (in the 1400s or so I believe it was) so I kinda took advantage of that a bit hehe. Anyway, you'll see. Have fun!

EDIT: Actually, it was the personal union of Poland and Lithuania durning the 1400's, specifically from about 1386 to 1569 when the Commonwealth was actually established. This isn't too terribly relevent but I wanted to correct myself anyway. C:

* * * * *

Toris rode through the snow covered valley, his armor making small clanking noises as he scouted the area. He looked around seeing nothing but more snow and smiled at the pure white that surrounded him. His mount was huffing from being pushed so hard and he paused to let it rest. He slid off and was patting the neck of the horse when something caught his eye. His hand went to the hilt of his sword and the stared at the forest. He was certain he had saw something move there... He took a few steps in that direction still watching carefully and was about to dismiss it as the local wild life before... Someone peeked out from behind a tree and stared at him for a moment before hiding again. Even with the distance between them Lithuania could see the flash of the purple eyes before they disappeared.

"Wait there! You- " Lithuania huffed realizing the boy wasn't coming back. He re-mounted his horse quickly and galloped in the direction calling out in the forest. Neither he nor Poland had seen anything but animals and tiny abandoned settlements in this direction so far...

"Please wait, I just want to talk- ack!" He was cut off as a branch smacked him in the face. He cursed and stopped his steed immediately. There was giggling somewhere nearby. Toris looked around quickly and then slipped off of the horse.

"Please come out now, I'm not going to hurt you..." He said taking a few steps in the direction he thought the giggles had come from. A boy around the age of 14 stepped out from behind a tree suddenly. He was smiling and holding a scythe casually in his hands.

Lithuania's eyebrow twitched. What if this was some kind of ambush from some horde of barbarian...farmers? That seems slightly far-fetched but there wasn't anything to be harvested in the middle of winter either.

The boy continued to stare at him, smiling eerily. Lithuania swallowed hard, trying not to seem nervous or too guarded either. He leaned forward bowing his head slightly.

"I am Toris Lorinaitisof Lithuania. My I ask who I am addressing...?" It was a start at least but the boy stared at him oddly for another long moment before saying something in a language Toris found familiar as well as completely foreign to him before and giggling again.

"I apologize...I do not speak..." He paused trying to place the language and taking a good look at the boy. He was wearing mostly ragged peasant clothing and wild looking furs here and there which brought Toris back to wondering about the scythe. It seemed to be stained with something that looked awfully similar to blood. He was knocked off his train of thought by the sight of those eyes again.

The boy looked only a few years younger than him really, Toris seeming to be only 17 despite his actual age. Then again all the countries looked phenomenally younger than they were by human standards. Perhaps this boy was also a country? A country he didn't know about? That would be odd.

"What have you come for?" The boy asked abruptly, the bluntness of the question making Toris blink for a moment. In this age of overwhelming formality he'd often not get such strait forward remarks from anyone. Well, except Poland, but that was usually about ponies and dresses anyway.

"I...ah just...I was scouting the area near the boundaries of my kingdom. Exploring so that-" The boy cut him off.

"Conquest? To take more of my land, da?" Apparently the boy had a good working knowledge of the language he was speaking after all. _His land? _Toris thought confusedly. He wasn't aware he'd gone far enough east for this to belong to anyone. Even so, it certainly wouldn't be good to admit that conquest was actually the end plan, not when there could be others lurking nearby and Toris was unfamiliar with the territory.

"I...no... I find it good to explore the surrounding territory so that I can better defend my people, should the need arise." Lithuania spoke firmly though the unblinking stare of the other was a bit unnerving. How could a young boy be so intimidating? Toris wondered as he shifted his weight, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword casually. _Should the need arise... _He repeated in his head, hoping it wouldn't come to anything like that.

The boy took a step forward, his face changing only a bit as he became more determined.

"This is the property of the Grand Duchy of Moscow! I will not allow any trespassers who wish to do my land or my people harm." He slammed the handle end of the scythe into the snow so that it hit the ground firmly bring home his point.

_Muscovy. _Toris frowned slightly at the thought. So perhaps he had travelled a bit too far east after all. His people seemed to always be getting into trouble with their neighbors to the east in one way or another, but he hadn't made any direct contact with the country himself so far because it hadn't escalated into anything major. Lithuania exhaled and stared pointedly at the person who stood before him. There was still a chance of ambush he figured, so it'd be best to smooth things out at least until he could discuss it with Feliks.

"I assure you that I have no intention of harming any part of your country. As for me trespassing I assure you that it was a mistake. Perhaps, to make up for it, I could invite you to dinner at my home?" He wondered if it was really a good idea. He knew Feliks would hate it, but the boy looked like he could use a good meal, and it didn't have to be anything formal.

"R-really!" The boy seemed to forget about everything in a moment of excitement. His face quickly darkened with worry however and he fidgeted with his clothing as if debating with himself.

"I-I really don't that that would be apropri--" but he was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. The boy blushed profusely glancing up at the armored man in front of him. Well now he couldn't say that he wasn't hungry. He sighed shakily and forced a smile back onto his face. "Alright, I'll accept. At the first sign of treachery however, you shouldn't expect me to show any mercy." The blonde's voice was cold as he smiled mockingly.

Toris kneaded his eyebrows together wishing he could take back the offer all together. Then again, what could he expect from someone who apparently lived so poorly and in such an isolated area. Lithuania forced a smile even after the blatant threat.

"Alright then, it's settled." He climbed back onto his mount and held a hand out to the boy. The boy looked at his scythe for a moment before propping it up against a tree, the blade up.

"I'll come back for it later." He explained smiling slightly as he took Toris' hand and climbed onto the horse with him.

***back to the present for a bit***

Russia wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist and nuzzled his face into his neck. Toris only stood there staring at the tiled wall of the bathroom blankly, cringing slightly as the bruise on his neck was pushed and rubbed against.

"Mm..." Russia stood up strait letting his hands drop back to Lithuania's hips. "You should take a bath with me, da?" The small smile on the larger mans face widened before he turned slightly starting to undress fully.

_A bath... _Toris thought, yes of course he needed a bath. Why did Russia want it to be with him though? The brunette opened his mouth to protest, but only exhaled and closed it back realizing he didn't have the will to beg or argue with Ivan about it at the moment. Toris pulled his shirt off over his head wearily and stepped out of his boxers before turning back to the mirror and beginning to remove the bandages over his face tentatively.

Having finished undressing Russia wrapped his arms around his Tori from behind, pressing his face against his back and nuzzling gently. Mmm, he loved feeling Lithuania's skin against his own. Even the uneven texture due to all the scarring wasn't unpleasant, especially since it only reminded him of all the fun they had shared. The older man smiled and ran his tongue between Liet's shoulder blades eliciting a shiver and an almost inaudible 'Please...don't...'

Russia smiled wider and peeked over Toris' shoulder into the mirror. He admired the bruising and swollen jagged wound that occupied the face of the emerald-eyed man. He had such an unbearably sad expression, which Russia found to be ridiculously adorable.

"Ready for bath now?" Ivan whispered and Toris answered with a single nod.

* * * * *

AN: Haha, don't hate me for my inaccuracies and inconsistencies. I tried to make Russia not quite as crazy since he hadn't gone through quite all the insanity, but even so, oi vey. XD

Grand Duchy of Moscow (or Muscovy) is what most of the area to be known as Russia was called from 1283 to 1547.

The whole inviting the strange boy in the woods to dinner thing seems off, especially since Russia's sisters are absent. *sweatdrop* Er but I'm sure they had dealings with themselves they were busy with, and Toris is known for being a nice guy when he's able.

Don't worry, more smut and violence coming soon~


	6. Chapter 6

Lithuania stared blankly as the steam rose from the large garden tub. The watter was slowly rising. Russia lowered himself into the water carefully before gesturing for the brunette to follow. Lithuania silently sat down on the opposite side of the tub, staring down at his naked legs, distorted by the refracted light through the water. Ivan saw that the water was high enough and twisted the knobs, turning if off. They both sat there for the longest time, an empty silence filling the air before Russia spoke.

"This is good, da?" His smile seemed oddly shy to Lithuania, though he couldn't place any real difference in it.

***Back to the 1400's***

Ivan sat at the large table. He tapped his foot incessantly and couldn't keep a huge smile off his face. That man was so being nice to him and he was going to let him eat at his house! It was too good to be true. He'd heard bad things about Lithuanians from a few of his people and leaders, but now he wasn't so sure that those things hadn't been fabricated, at least in part.

He fidgeted with his clothes a bit before pulling out a small knife and starting to clean out from under his nails, wishing suddenly he had been able to clean up before he came over...maybe put some more suitable clothes on. He shrugged and figured it must not look too bad if the man in the shiny armor had invited him to his home just after meeting him.

He jumped slightly hearing a yell from the next room. The words were muffled so he couldn't hear what was being said. Apparently the Lithuanian was arguing with his girlfriend or something in the next room. Ivan wondered for a moment what it might be about but decided it wasn't any of his business. He looked down to continue cleaning his nails, realizing he'd nicked his finger at some point, probably when he was startled. He poked it in his mouth and sucked at it staring at how pretty and shiny the silverware and the candle holders were.

"I really don't see what the problem is!" Toris spoke in a hushed whisper, not wanting to disturb their guest. "He's just some peasant boy I found on the border. I figured it'd be good to talk to him, if nothing else we can get some information about his people and how the country is ran, more specifically..." He sighed. Trying to be reasonable with Felix was like trying to break down a brick wall with a tree branch.

"Well like, I just don't like it when you bring random people home with you and don't tell me, okay? Jeeze it's not like he's a pony or a kitty or something cute. Anyway, like I don't really care if he stays I guess, just like don't let him mess with my stuff or whatever. okay?" Poland rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip, the pink dress he was wearing swishing a little. Lithuania's eye twitched. Did Poland always have to dress like a girl? He sighed. At least he didn't go out in public like that anymore, that had been really embarrassing to explain away to the other countries.

"Right, so we can have dinner now?" Toris said hopefully.

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. I totally ate like a whole pie earlier so I'm like stuffed. If you want anything I'm gonna go brush out Sparkle's hair and stuff so like, bye. Have fun with your little peasant or whatever." Poland waved and Toris was relieved when he finally left.

Toris stepped into the dinning hall and smiled apologetically at the boy who sat at the table sucking his index finger.

"Sorry about that, he won't be joining us this evening. Just a moment and they should be bringing out the food." Toris smiled pleasantly and took a seat to the right of the boy at the head of the table.

"So eh...why don't you tell me about yourself? Hm..." Toris realized with a bit of embarrassment that he really didn't even know the boys name. "Eh...what's should I call you, to begin with." Lithuania laughed a little. The boy looked at him with that same unblinking stare from before.

Ivan slipped his finger out of his mouth and was glad to see that it'd stopped bleeding.

He smiled at the man.

"My name is Ivan...Ivan Braginski." He said almost meekly, his eyes staring at the brunette still, taking in every detail of his face and memorizing it.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you officially!" Toris smiled widely. It was nice to have someone new around. Ivan smiled brightly. This was going so well! And this man seemed to be someone very important too. His house was so big! Ivan tried to keep from tapping his foot in his excitement.

The servers came in with the food and started laying out a modest dinner on the table. Ivan watched attentively as Toris greeted them and thanked them, even asking one about his wife who was apparently with child. The servers finished and left in a professional manner, leaving the two to dine alone.

"May I ask if you have any family?" Toris spoke up after they had both had their fill. He was very interested in his new friend, so much more so than his normal everyday business at least. Besides that, Poland could be so very irritating at times, so talking to anyone other than him was a relief. The boy seemed to get worried at the mention of family. Toris watched him curiously.

"Da...my older sister Katyusha and my younger sister Natalia..." He fidgeted nervously as he spoke of them. Lithuania smiled. _That must be nice._

"Ah, they aren't going to be upset that you left without telling them are they?" Lithuania didn't want to get in trouble for kidnapping people from other countries. Oh dear...what if he had been very stupid in inviting him here...

"Niet...they are busy right now. They went to go to a part of Katyusha's country to see if the farmland was better there. I didn't want to go because of Natalia so I ran away..." Ivan seemed a bit distant as he remembered it.

The smile that had been plastered on Toris' face fell abruptly.

"You...ran away?" He was searching his mind frantically for what he was supposed to say or do. Offer to help him find his sisters? Take him back to an orphanage in Moscovy...? Maybe if he kept the boy talking something of a plan would materialize.

"Da. It's not a problem though. I can take care of myself just as well as anyone..." His voice took on a lonely note and Toris felt a pang of sympathy for the young man, not for the first time. Ivan sighed and continued. "Anyway, they'll come back to check on me sometime, Ukra-- I mean Katyusha gets worried about me easily and Natalia...well she likes me a lot so..."

"I see..." Toris said in acknowledgement before leaning back in his chair and rubbing the back of his head. Oh, God in Heaven, what was he going to do? Orphanages even in his own country weren't anything to be proud of, and if the boy was so certain his sisters would be coming back for him he didn't feel it would be right to turn him over to the authorities like that. Toris leaned forward and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He went over the idea in his head again. _Well, Poland did say he didn't care if he stayed..._

"How would you like to...perhaps stay here until your sisters return?" He smiled slightly hoping it was a good idea. It felt like he was doing the right thing, and he tended to go with that. Ivan was visibly shocked. 'That would be wonderful~' He almost said, but his joy soon turned to suspicion. Why was this man being so relentlessly kind toward him anyway? Did he know who he was? Did he plan on doing something bad to him that would hurt his people? Ivan turned staring ahead of him as he tried to think. His eyes drifted over the beautiful tapestry on the wall and he sighed. It would be so much better to stay here than to have to be alone in the cold for as long as it may take his sisters to return. _It really is so nice here..._ He thought. He chewed on his lower lip tentatively making his decision.

"As long as I can go back to my home and leave a note there, so they know where to come for me when they return...I'd be greatly honored!" He spoke flatly before ending with a joyful note. This was going to be wonderful! He was going to have so much fun with his new friend and this new place! And if there was some plot...well he knew how to take care of treaturous fiends well enough. "I'd need to go back and get my scythe too..." He said on that thought, his expression never wavering.

***In the present...***

Russia's smile widened as Lithuania nodded. He got on his knees walking on them over to the other side of the tub. Toris inhaled sharply as Russia leaned forward over him. His body tensed and he blushed, the other man's body pushed against his own. Of course Russia would pull something like this. He had before hadn't he? Lithuania exhaled slowly trying to calm his nervs that were worsening his aching stomach. Much to his surprise the Russian simply moved back to his side of the tub, only now with a bottle of shampoo. Toris' mouth twisted into a frown for a moment as he inwardly scolded himself. _It's never good to assume things..._ He thought and wished he could at least tell when Russia had something awful planned for him so that he knew exactly when he had reason to worry.

Ivan sank down in the water getting himself sufficiently wet. His watched happily as Toris jumped, their skin brushing together. The larger man sat back up, lathering his own head, watching as Lithuania struggled to get himself wet without touching him. Ivan chuckled quietly. Toris looked up, staring for a moment before he realized what the larger man found so amusing. He sighed softly and decided to give up, allowing the side of his leg to push against Ivan while he dipped beneath the water.

Russia watched with great anticipation as Toris' naked form submerged into the water. His mind went over how fun it would be to hold Tori under the water again and again, pulling him up just long enough to gasp for air before dunking him in again, watching him struggle until he passed out. Ivan wet his lips but resisted the urge and trying to calm the excitement the thought had aroused. He instead returned to admiring how delicious Toris' scarred little body looked shining with water. Lithuania sat back up quickly retracting his legs. He glanced over at Russia and shivered when he saw the hungry way the amethyst eyes were staring at him.

Ivan pulled his gaze away from the mans body to stare into his eyes for a long moment. He held out the shampoo bottle, his smile deceptively innocent.

* * * * *

AN: Ah, I think I'm going to get finished with our bath-time fun so I can focus on the past for a little while hehe~ And I love the reviews!! Thank you! *loves*


End file.
